1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to computer input devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intuitive means for controlling the negotiation of a three-dimensional space (either virtual or real) including control of the orientation of the traveler and the direction of travel.
2. Background Art
In a computer environment, objects such as cursors, icons, and gaming objects are moved according to the desire of the user. These items will be referred to in this document as "surrogates". Numerous methods have been developed to facilitate the movement of surrogates in a manner responsive to the user's will. Several examples in the field of two-dimensional (2D) computer displays are illustrative:
For the first example, the movement of a cursor up or down or right or left within a vertically oriented computer display screen can often be accomplished simply by pressing one of four different keys on the computer keyboard, each with an arrow depicting the desired direction of travel. Usually the most effective arrangement of this sort is the one in which the keys are located relative to each other in the same way that their movement control is oriented. For example, a mere row of four adjacent keys, even with arrows on them depicting direction of movement control, is not as intuitive or easy to use as those same keys arranged as a cross. In such a cross configuration, the top and bottom keys represent North (N) and South (S) (or up and down) respectively. The left and right keys then represent left and right (or West (W) and East (E)) respectively. Not surprisingly, the better computer keyboards offer such a cross arrangement. This type of capability could be termed a projection approach. The surrogate is projected in various directions by command keys configured in a manner analogous to the direction of projection.
For the second example, the movement of a cursor in any direction within a vertically oriented computer display screen can be accomplished by the use of a computer mouse. In this case, the user physically moves the mouse in any direction along the plane of the platform that the mouse rests upon. The cursor moves in a corresponding manner along the plane (for all practical purposes) of the computer display device. This type of capability could be termed a displacement approach. The surrogate is transposed to different locations by analogous displacements applied to the mouse.
Although keyboard keys generally have up and down motions, the concept of the first example would hold even if the keys were flat and did not move, so long as they registered the touch of the user appropriately. Yet, for the second example, physical displacement of the mouse is a necessary characteristic of its functionality.
A common computer joystick is another example of a displacement approach, even though its base is usually stationary. This is because the stick must be moved physically in a direction analogous to the desired direction of travel.
Modifications of many of these devices have been developed for applications within three-dimensional (3D) computer display environments. Within the projection class, the most common approaches are on-screen 2D icons, essentially keys, that when pressed (usually, selected and activated by moving a mouse cursor and then pressing a mouse button in the customary fashion), effect a projection of the surrogate in various directions. Within the displacement class, devices such as the Polhemus Isotracker (TM) have been developed. Such devices are physically moved by the user in various directions, effecting corresponding movements by the surrogate. Other displacement devices are similar (or identical) to computer joysticks, in that their bases are stationary, yet the extended arm is moved physically to effect corresponding motions of the surrogate.
The present invention presents a novel class of device permitting a different approach to navigation in spaces.